


Photographs

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Humor, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: written for the vixxmas prompt: New photographer Hyuk is the only one available to take Hakyeon's pics. Turns out he's not as good as Hakyeon expected. (https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=13549#cmt13549)





	Photographs

"Uh, Hyogie." Hakyeon starts tilting his phone back for Sanghyuk to see, because Sanghyuk might have really bad eyesight now. Or he's just a terrible person. "This is just a photo of my chin."

Sanghyuk gives a cursory glance before going back to his own phone. "Yeah, it is."

"I said to take a photo of me at my best angle."

"Your chin is an angle." When Hakyeon gives him the most disquieting version of his stank face, Sanghyuk continues, "Scroll through, I took lots of other pictures."

And there are. Lots of pictures. Shots of Hakyeon's jaw. A disturbing close-up of the profile of his nose. His elbow.

"I feel very objectified right now. Do you want me to hit you?"

Sanghyuk looks him in the eye this time. "That's what it felt like when you put my 'aegyo' face as your phone lockscreen, your tablet's wallpaper-"

"It was a really cute pic!" Hakyeon defends himself.

"-the screensaver for your desktop, and I swear I saw you hide a mouse pad with my face on it," Sanghyuk finishes and Hakyeon might be seeing Sanghyuk's own version of stankface, oh my god, Hyogie is all grown up now and Hakyeon can feel a sort of swelling emotion-

"Are you trying to take a photo of me right now?? Seriously?" Sanghyuk shouts. And that's just supremely cute. Hakyeon might even change his homescreen right now.

 


End file.
